carnation
by Shunou
Summary: wreath: carnation/ Karena tidak seharusnya bunga seindah itu menghiasi momen ini—momen di mana Hyuuga Neji harus melepasnya pergi./ [neji tenten]


carnation (part three of Wreath, a love anthology)

A Naruto fanfiction

All standard disclaimers and warnings applied.

No material profit taken, thank you very much.

.

**[iii] carnation**

Karena tidak seharusnya bunga seindah itu menghiasi momen ini—momen di mana Hyuuga Neji harus melepasnya pergi.

.

Suasana pemakaman pagi itu sama seperti pemakaman-pemakaman lain yang pernah dia hadiri. Orang-orang yang datang untuk menyampaikan bela sungkawa dan teman-teman dekat yang datang untuk menitipkan salam terakhir mereka semuanya berwajah kelam, senada dengan apa yang mereka pilih untuk mereka kenakan. Hitam. Hitam. Hitam. Warnanya kontras dengan bunga yang mereka semua genggam lemah di tangan. Dulu di setiap pemakaman yang dia hadiri, Neji tidak tahu apa yang harus dia rasakan. Namun kini, Neji tahu dengan baik—sangat baik hingga rasanya kini dia ingin kembali bersama kenaifannya membentengi dirinya.

Hyuuga Neji berdiri di baris terakhir di antrian panjang pelayat yang membawa bunga, seorang diri dalam pakaian sehari-harinya sebagai ninja Konohagakure. Dia biarkan kesedihan yang bergelayut kental di udara membebani bahunya, membuat bahu yang semula tegap dan gagah itu turun rendah. Dadanya bergetar. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit di setiap detakannya, diremas tak kenal ampun di setiap momen oleh tangan gaib ketika menyaksikan satu per satu orang yang dikenalnya maju sambil membawa setangkai krisan putih sebagai tanda perpisahan. Wajahnya ditata impasif, tetapi yang cukup dekat dengannya tidak akan melewatkan kemerlap durja yang terus membayang di mata lembayungnya. Postur tubuhnya tegang bukan karena awas. Napasnya dangkal dan berjeda lama karena dia harus kembali mengajari dirinya supaya bisa bernapas dengan baik. Karena bernapas di udara yang tidak ada dirinya terlalu menyakitkan.r

Semua teman dekatnya tahu dengan baik hingga rasanya beban kepergian sahabat mereka itu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berat, tetapi tidak ada yang berani datang untuk meringankan beban di hatinya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa meringankannya. Remedi bagi luka dan derita yang Neji tanggung hanya ada satu, tetapi satu-satunya obat itu tidak mungkin mereka dapatkan dan yang justru sebentar lagi akan mereka antarkan berpulang. Mereka tidak bisa apa-apa karena inilah jalan hidup yang mereka pilih sebagai _shinobi_. Inilah akibat yang harus mereka terima dengan besar hati. Jalannya tidak pernah mudah, berbatu, berduri, dan berpisau tajam di sana-sini. Siap merenggut mereka kapan saja. _Shinobi_ tahu akan seperti apa jadinya hidup mereka. Itulah yang menyebabkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang menolak untuk memulai kehidupan baru bersama keluarga—karena derita kehilangan mereka akan sangat menyakitkan hingga mereka akan ikut berharap pergi bersama.

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat sekaligus sangat lambat bagi Hyuuga Neji. Dia merasa kehampaan itu telah menjadi bagian erat dalam dirinya dan denyut sakit itu kembali hadir ketika matanya melihat peti kayu yang diletakkan di atas podium, di sisi Hokage yang berdiri muram. Ketika akhirnya Neji sampai di depan peti kayu tersebut, dia terhenti. Di atas peti itu sudah ada puluhan tangkai bunga krisan persembahan teman-teman mereka sebagai tanda bela sungkawa, sebagai tanda pelepasan mereka. Namun yang ada di tangan Neji bukan bunga putih suci itu, melainkan setangkai anyelir merah jambu.

Neji pandangi bunga di tangannya dengan pilu yang dengan sempurna dia sembunyikan dari mata-mata di sekitar. Dia ingat ada warna merah jambu yang lebih cantik dari warna mahkota bunga segar di tangannya itu. Warna _qipao_ usang yang selalu dikenakan di setiap kali mereka berlatih tanding, juga terkadang di setiap kali mereka menjalankan misi bersama.

Lagi-lagi, Neji merasakan jantungnya diremas oleh tangan raksasa. Butuh segenap kemampuan _shinobi_nya untuk menguasai diri supaya dia tidak melepaskan monster yang mulai bersarang di dadanya, yang mencakar-cakar dirinya dari dalam, yang meraung-raung dengan auman kesedihan yang juga bergema untuk Neji. Dia ingin menyerah saja, membiarkan dirinya ditelan dan dikuasai monster yang tumbuh cepat dalam dirinya, tetapi dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah berjanji kepadanya yang akan dia temui—untuk terakhir kali.

Dengan tangannya yang kaku dan gemetar, Neji mengulurkan bunga itu dan meletakkannya dengan kehati-hatian luar biasa di tumpukan teratas bunga krisan putih. Warna kontras, menjadi satu-satunya pemberi keceriaan di suasana pemakaman yang muram itu.

Kata gadisnya dulu, anyelir merah jambu itu menyimbolkan hatinya yang akan selalu mengingat Neji, di mana pun dia berada nantinya. Bunganya begitu indah hingga Neji kembali ingin mengusap air mata maya yang terasa di sudut-sudut keras matanya.

Dia melepaskan genggaman lemahnya pada bunga itu dan hatinya pelan-pelan menangis. Neji menarik napas panjang dan pelan sekali, kemudian mengucapkan salam kepadanya yang sedang beristirahat panjang, tetapi yang dia hanturkan bukan sebuah perpisahan.

—melainkan adalah sebuah janji untuk terus berusaha. Dia berjanji, juga berdoa kepada _Kami-sama_ dan meminta Tenten di sana untuk mengawasinya sampai suatu saat nanti Neji bisa menerima kepergiannya. Karena hari ini, Hyuuga Neji belum siap melepasnya pergi.

Neji akan terus percaya dan terus berdoa supaya ketika tiba saatnya nanti baginya, dia juga siap melepas semuanya pergi. [ ]


End file.
